1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to receptacles having a receptacle lid, and more particularly to a trash or garbage receptacle lid securing device, the lid being separate from the receptacle.
2. Prior Art
A broad variety of trash and garbage receptacle assemblies, typically now formed of molded plastic, include a separate removable receptacle lid which is frictionally engageable in place over the open upper end of the receptacle to resist wind and animal intrusion. However, these lids are well known to easily become detached from atop the receptacle in the face of stronger winds and persistent animal efforts to obtain access to the contents of the trash receptacle.
A number of prior art devices are known to address this issue of retaining the lid in its in-use position until proper access is gained by, for example, trash collector employees. However, one serious defect in many of these prior art inventions is that removal of the lid by a trash collector worker may be too difficult. Should this occur, the wrath of the worker is typically directed to total destruction of the entire receptacle, the contents being strewn about in the process of this destructive frustration. These known prior art devices are shown as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,371 to Wise et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,501 to DeFord PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,851 to Ritter PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,897 to Spellman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,202 to Monyak et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,715 to Mahler PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,258 to Sutherlin PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,914 to Loveno
With regard to the Wise '371 invention, perhaps the opposite effect is a likely consequence in that the Wise structure, only having a single lid strap, is likely to be subject to premature lid removal as the retention mode of this invention would appear to be somewhat inadequate. Wise, therefore, provides little in the way of lid retention instead focusing only on keeping the lid in proximity to the receptacle.
In DeFord, a simple lid retainer is shown formed of resilient strip material which require specifically configured receptacle handles for engagement with the looped ends of this device.
In the '851 patent, Ritter discloses a flexible, non-elastic strap which appears to require engagement around a lid handle and is thus structurally limited on that basis. A similar lid retention tie-down is disclosed in the Spellman '897 reference, this device dependent upon receptacle handles and the lid handle for stabilizing the lid in its in-use position and for engagement of a third leg of the device to a post to stabilize the entire receptacle assembly.
Another simple device for lid retention is shown in the '202 reference by Monyak et al., whose primary intention is again primarily to prevent the lid from being completely separated from the receptacle should the lid become disengaged by either wind or animal intrusion. The Mahler '715 design patent discloses an entire animal-proof trash can lid having specially designed pivotal c-shaped latches for engagement with the lip of the receptacle.
Sutherlin, in the '258 reference, teaches a rigid two-part ringed structure mechanically connectable to the upper end of the trash receptacle and pivotally supporting a lid which is thus permanently retained to the trash receptacle in a pivotally openable and closeable relationship thereto.
Lovino, in the '914 patent shows yet another garbage can lid tether having jaws at each end of an elastic rope-like structure to prevent total separation of the lid from the receptacle.
The present invention provides all of the beneficial features of lid retention in the in-use position atop and enclosing a trash receptacle so as to render the trash receptacle assembly virtually totally wind and animal resistant while easily removable by a trash collection worker. Deployment of the invention is easy and simple once the lid is in its closed position so as to uniformly maintain the lid in its closed contact with the receptacle providing strong wind resistance and preventing animal intrusion. Moreover, either the elastic nature of one embodiment of the invention and/or the quick release buckle associated with the preferred embodiment of the receptacle band facilitate quick disengagement during trash collection operations.